Shiraz In The Office - My Kind Of Gal
by ErinMEC
Summary: An altered continuation of the ending Berena scene last night. My take on what totally should have happened...


'You – you want to forget it ever happened.' Serena's eyes dropped to her wine glass as she hid her disappointed frown by taking a gulp. The glowing light from her lamp was doing a fantastic job of illuminating every inch of Bernie's beauty.

'I think it's wise…' Bernie gave a small sad smile as she too raised her wine glass. Bernie leant forward slightly. Every physical move she was making disagreed with the words her voice had just uttered. Their eyes locked again, and Bernie was surprised at the emotion she was reading in Serena's. Determination, with a fiery passion mixed in with it.

'That's not an answer.' Serena's voice was steely.

'What?' Bernie all but whispered.

'I asked you if you wanted to forget it happened. Not if it was wise. Bernie, what do you want?'

'Serena, I-' Bernie faltered. 'I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to lose our friendship.' Bernie looked down into her glass, watching the red liquid swirl around. Serena placed her own glass down and wheeled her chair closer to the other woman. She took Bernie's wine and placed it next to her own. Then she gently took Bernie's hands and held them tight.

'Bernie, you could never intentionally hurt me. You aren't that kind of a person. I know you.'

'Serena, look at my life. Ex-husband, two children that won't talk to me, a backlog of emotions I'm yet to compartmentalise from my time in the army…'

'Oh come on, neither of us have great track records when it comes to baggage. That's not an excuse for not trying. I know I told you I have no experience whatsoever when it comes to relationships with women, but I can tell you that kiss we shared was the most alive I have felt for years. I can't just let that disappear. I know I've been absolutely useless today, I've never been great at hiding my feelings… But I had a decent therapy session earlier, and my head is feeling much clearer. I know what I'd like, but it's down to you really.' Serena squeezed Bernie's hands slightly, letting her know she was done talking.

'You know, you weren't completely useless. It was really quite cute actually.' Bernie giggled as she saw the blush rise in her companion's cheeks. 'Wait, what therapy session?' She sat back slightly, confusion lining her face.

'Ah. Yes. Well… Turns out an unconscious colleague makes an excellent sounding board.'

'Fletch.' Bernie nodded in understanding. 'Well then. I guess what happens next really is down to me.' Bernie sat back in her chair and folded her arms, a cheeky smile gracing her lips.

'Take your time… I've got another bottle of shiraz down her somewhere.' Serena picked up her glass and downed the rest of her wine. Bernie grabbed and pulled Serena's wheelie chair towards her. Serena sat back as Bernie rested her elbows on the arm rests, trapping her in place.

'Yes?' Serena raised her eyebrows and smirked. She could feel Bernie's eyes almost burning into her skin. She raised a hand to brush Bernie's fringe out of her face, and grinned at the involuntary shiver that ran through the other woman's body.

'Right now there is only one thing I want.' Bernie breathed, etching closer and closer towards Serena.

'Oh do tell.' Serena closed her eyes in preparation, leaning forward herself.

'Pizza.' Bernie said simply, pushing Serena's chair away and standing up.

'What?' Serena exclaimed, eyes open wide with annoyance, as her chair rolled back in a comedic fashion.

'It's been a long day, I'm hungry.'

'Are you being serious?'

'Completely.' She replied with a cheeky grin. She grabbed Serena's scarf and bag from their coat rack. 'Coming?' Serena grumbled an incoherent response as she took the scarf on offer and wrapped it around her neck, before placing her bag on her arm. She headed for the door and reached to turn the handle.

'Oh, one more thing.' Bernie's voice made Serena's head turn back, and her bag dropped to the floor as Bernie's hands grabbed her hips. Bernie turned the other woman towards her and gently pushed her into the back of the door. Serena's breath hitched as Bernie's hands pushed the hem of her shirt up, and found bare skin. Bernie's thumbs brushed softly against the exposed skin, running over the goosebumps that had appeared at the moment of contact.

'Oh you tease.' Serena moaned quietly, as Bernie bit her lip enticingly. This moan caused Bernie to pull Serena flush against her own body, her hands reaching under the back of Serena's shirt, running across the soft skin she found. Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie's neck, toying with the blonde curls resting on her shoulders. Bernie leaned in, and started peppering light kisses across Serena's jaw line, eliciting another groan of delight. Serena gave in and turned her head slightly, catching Bernie's lips in a firm kiss. It was just as good as their first, if anything it was tenfold more passionate. They kissed more confidently than before, both needing the contact more than ever. Bernie's tongue teased Serena's lips, which opened gratefully, granting full access. They explored one another's mouths eagerly, and hands began to roam even further. Bernie's own breath hitched as Serena slipped one hand down the back of her tight black jeans. Serena was spurred on by this response, and feeling much more confident, she squeezed. Bernie pulled Serena's bottom lip with her teeth, and then moved to work on her neck. She kissed, and nipped and even bit slightly, causing Serena's breathing to become erratic and heavy.

'You know, just as much as I would love this to happen now, I really don't think the office is a good idea.' Serena panted between kisses.

'Right, yes.' Bernie withdrew slightly, placing a kiss on Serena's cheek. 'My place?' Serena nodded eagerly and picked up her bag.

'Let's go.'

And so they did. The pizza well and truly forgotten. Maybe Bernie was hungry, but for an entirely different type of cuisine.


End file.
